


Secrets To Keep

by afteriwake



Series: Everybody Wants To Rule The World [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Annoyed John Watson, Encrypted Cell Phones, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Gen, Invitations, John Watson is a Master Criminal, Molly Hooper & John Watson Friendship, POV John Watson, References to Clue | Cluedo, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Texting, Threats, date night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: John gets a text out of the blue that warns him that his secret identity as John Watson might be compromised.





	Secrets To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> And this series was picked by **Dreamin** for a random update, and I used a prompt she gave me ( _“You can’t keep doing this.” Sherlolly, please?_ ) for this even though it's more John-centric than Sherlolly.

_You can’t keep doing this._

John stared at the message that had pinged his encrypted program and frowned. It was from a number he didn’t recognize, which could only mean one thing: _someone knew the truth_. That could put many people in danger, and not just his associates and underlings, but Sherlock and Molly as well. He did not want that to happen, not with Moriarty lurking in the background. He still was nowhere to be found and was doing his best to stay underground and out of reach, much to his consternation.

He turned back when Sherlock got into an extremely passionate defense of how suicide ought to be an acceptable cause of death in Cluedo and he gave himself a smile as Molly rebuffed it. They really were perfect for each other, even if it had taken them forever to see it. Not only that, if he needed to disappear suddenly, either to keep them safe or for other reasons beyond his control, he had the feeling they could keep each other from falling apart.

And sadly, depending on what he could decipher about this message, it could well come time for John Watson to die.

“What do you think, John?” he heard Sherlock ask.

He grinned at his friend and shook his head. “Oh, no. I have said I want nothing to do with you and Cluedo after you took the last board and pinned it to the wall with the switchblade.”

“Last board? This is the same board,” Sherlock scoffed.

“That explains the chasm in the conservatory,” Molly said with a grin. “But really. How can you insist suicide is a logical means of death in a _murder_ mystery game, Sherlock? Murder rather precludes suicide, doesn’t it?”

John watched as Sherlock internalized that last statement and then gave a defeated sigh. “Yes, I suppose so.”

“So you’re wrong, Sherlock, and as I think it’s Professor Plum in the conservatory with the lead pipe, I think I’m right.” Molly went for the envelope and poured the cards into her palm, and then frowned. “How was I so wrong?”

“Who did it?” John asked.

“Mrs. White in the billiards room with the candlestick,” she said with a pout.

“You were wrong,” Sherlock said triumphantly, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

“Yes, well, so were you.” Sherlock started to say something else but John discretely shook his head and Sherlock sat back in his seat. “Enough board games. “Let’s go watch a film. I’ll even let you pick, Sherlock.”

“Here or out in public?” he asked.

“I think I’d like to go out for a bit.” She stood and Sherlock stood again, and they turned to John. “Would you like to come with us, John? I don’t think either of us would mind.”

“No, it’s alright. I have patient files to go over. Flu season is coming upon us and that means alerting people for vaccinations.”

Sherlock made a face. “I suppose I need one of those myself.”

“I’ll set you down to come in with me tomorrow,” John said with a chuckle. “What about you, Molly?”

“Barts made us all get them last week so I’m good,” she replied. “But give Sherlock a sticker and a lolly, because he’ll probably need one.”

“No sticker, just the lolly,” he said with an amused grin as they made their way to the coat rack.

“Well, I’ll take your sticker,” she said as she got her coat on.

“Fine. But I’m not sharing the lolly.”

“I’ll give him two,” John said with a grin. “Then he can share.”

“How about I share popcorn today instead?” Sherlock asked.

“With extra butter?” Molly asked, and Sherlock nodded. “Deal. Two lollies for you, then.” By that point the two of them had finished putting their coats on and drifted down the stairs to leave, leaving John in relative peace and quiet. He opened the encrypted program on his mobile again and looked at the text. If someone wanted to make a game of this...well, they had certainly picked the wrong person to challenge to a game of cat and mouse. He would find them, and when he did?

They would pay, and dearly.


End file.
